quotrofandomcom-20200214-history
Void District
The Void District is one of the eight districts of Quotro. It is the second most built up district after the Stephens District. History The area first saw buildings when Bays City was pasted in the area in early 2011. Rutherford - the area's first settlement - was founded in lower hammerhead in May 2011. The district was founded on 13 August 2011 when districts were first established. The name came from the area of void that was created around Bays City after it was pasted into the world, although it was quickly removed. Pumpkin City in the south-east corner of the district was built in 2012. The district saw little development from 2012 until 2016, when it transformed into the fastest growing district on the server. Sunnyside was founded in 2016 along with many surrounding settlements and Bayville was returned to the district and was expanded greatly. In 2017 Atlantea and Neighbour were founded and Kingston was expanded. Geography The district is bordered by the Soviet District to the south, the Daydream District to the east and the Cismac and Stephens Districts to the west. Despite generally being east of the Stephens District, the Void District extends two blocks further to the west at Cape Nasal. The Void District also shares a very short border with the Biomes District in the south-western corner of the district. The district is divided into three boroughs. The two southern boroughs (Bays-Hammerhead Borough and Pumpkin Borough) constitute Inner Void. Inner Void is densely built up and contains large suburban areas of Port Thomas and Moscow. The vast majority of Inner Void is pre-beta 1.8 terrain, except for part of Pumpkin City. Upper Void Borough occupies the northern two thirds of the district and is more sparsely built up, with the notable exception of Sunnyside and its satellite settlements. Almost all of Upper Void was generated post-beta 1.8 and has new terrain, except for some areas on the coast of the Neck of Void. Upper Void and East Island of Inner Void are only connected by a narrow stretch of water called the Neck of Void. The Neck is crossed by four bridges: Intervoid Bridge (which carries the M1 Motorway), a rail bridge and two small road bridges. Culture The Void District is the most diverse district on the server with towns built by many different players in distinct styles. Religion One thing that ties the district's people together is religion. All but one of the server's churches are located in the district. Most towns in the district have their own church dedicated to a diverse range of faiths. Sport When representing the Void District, Spleef players use Ariel Pig as their mascot. Ariel currently resides in Neighbour. Notable Settlements * Sunnyside - the largest city in the district. * Rutherford - the district capital * Neighbour * Bayville - the only town that has transferred districts * Atlantea * Pumpkin City * Bays City - the oldest settlement on the server Category:Districts Category:Void District